


Splashdown

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Awkward Sex, Bathroom Sex, Crack, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: In which the Grumps try to take advantage of the dark seclusion of their Porthole bathroom...only to run into difficulties.





	1. Holly/Dan

Dan’s teeth were scraping down Holly’s neck as his hands fondled their way up underneath her bra and well – this was nice but it was awkward in this semi-darkness, trying to hold on to him without falling over. 

“Whose idea was this?” Holly panted as Dan kneaded her breasts.

“Arin wanted a cool themed bathroom. It’s fucking amazing, right?”

“Only if you want to pee without seeing where it’s going,” Holly said. 

“I think it’s kind of intimate!” Dan said. “You and me, alone in the dark.”

“Dan, your foot’s in the bowl.”

“Oh,” he said. “I guess we could turn this into a sexy roleplay thing. I’ll pretend I’m Mario, and you…”

“Yeahh, I’m done,” Holly declared. 

“But I was going to show you my plunger!”

“ENOUGH, Dan!”


	2. egoflaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Suzy and Arin figure out that neon is Hot.

Arin’s tongue was in Suzy’s mouth, and she was groping backward against the wall letting out little gasps as he tugged her leg over his hip. They were trying to stay in the shadows, to avoid any noise or attention while yanking at zippers. 

Suzy was running her nails up and down Arin’s flanks, her eyes closed tight. Then she grabbed something hot and let go of him with an alarmed yelp, falling in a heap to the floor.

Arin scooped her up, making comforting sounds. Above them, one of the neon bar lights flickered on and off over their heads. 

He made a mumbled observation as they buckled their pants and prepared to search for burn cream. “Okay. So neon’s hot enough to burn. Lesson noted.”


	3. Rubberbrian

“I am not having sex in this bathroom.”

“Brian, come on. I’m horny, you’re horny…”

“Have you ever felt how loosely moored this sink is? 

“Not when I’m giving a hot blowie.”

“Ross, it’s hard to have an orgasm when I’m afraid to break the mirror behind my back, I’m just warning you.”

“Then you can close your eyes! Oooh! Or you can bend over!”

“I’d rather look at something other than my face being reflected into perpetuity in those mirrors. Ross.”

“Well, if you’re going to be picky…”

*** 

Two seconds later the sink was on the floor. 

But they happily denied they had anything to do with the situation, of course. They’d been busy. And Brian Wecht definitely didn’t fuck in bathrooms.


End file.
